


Encounter With A Union Suit

by 912luvjaxlean



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Hot Humor, Phrack Fucking Friday, Roleplay, union suit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 11:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16491986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/912luvjaxlean/pseuds/912luvjaxlean
Summary: Jack receives a mysterious summons to go to 69 Tryst Close and to be sure to wear his union suit.





	Encounter With A Union Suit

Scene: Phryne Fisher’s home. She is seated in her telephone alcove. And, is wearing a royal blue kimono with orange goldfish embroidered on the cuffs and hem. The lapels and interior are periwinkle blue. Under the robe, she has on what appears to be a man’s undergarment. The phone rings. She picks up.!

“Fisher residence.”

“Miss Fisher, it’s me,” a warm and engaging baritone voice said.

“Jack! Hello.”

“I must tell you about a strange encounter that I had.”

“Proceed.”

“Earlier today, I received a mysterious phone call. It was a woman. She sounded French or Italian.”

“She was Spanish, Jack.”

“Oh. My mistake. In any case, the voice said to go to 69 Tryst Close. And to make sure I was wearing my onion zoot.”

“Union suit.”

“You may have to work on that accent, Miss Fisher. I proceeded to the rendezvous, after dropping off some books at the library, mailing a few letters, paying the water bill, and putting out the cat.”

“You did The Robinson Procrastination Rumba in other words? Go on.

“I arrived at the small pied-a-terre on a quiet street…”

“Eventually.”

“And knocked on the door. It was opened by a very attractive woman wearing a short red dress, white anklets, and black shoes. She had curly red hair.”

“All of which you seemed to find amusing.”

“That get-up reminded me of Little Orphan Annie.”

“Is that why you asked where Sandy was?”

“Once I had stopped laughing…that jab in the stomach hurt, by the way.”

“It took the smirk right off your face, Jack Robinson.”

“True, Annie. Or, do I call you Orphan?”

“You don’t have to call me at all.”

“Very well. Good-bye forever. Or until I call you back.”

While Phryne waited, she fingered the buttons on the union suit, she was wearing. Trying out just how far down she liked it unbuttoned. The phone rang. She picked up. “Fisher residence.”

“Is Sandy there?” An intimate and annoying baritone voice asked.

“She’s gone to the dogs. Now, do be serious.”

“Very well. Once I got past the mirth in my soul and the pain in my solar plexus, I realized I was in the lair of a seductress. The woman in the red dress lured me into her private parlor with a come hither flip of her dress, which revealed that she had no knickers on. I was surprised, amazed, and aware of my prick’s growing interest.”

“That’s better. Continue.”

“I wondered who she was. I wondered how she had found me. I wondered if the dog had eaten her knickers.”

“Behave.”

“May I ask, what were you looking for when you bent over from the waist and revealed your charms to me?”

“Sandy’s collar? Go on.”

“The bewitching creature in red next sat upon her brocade chaise and revealed a hint of moist pink to me. I was besotted.”

“And, finally willing to play our game.”

“Please don’t me fierce with me, my darling. I was just a little…”

“Giggly?”

“Like a girl. I am sorry.”

“You are forgiven. Get to the good part.”

“When I realized how lovely she was, how her feminine secrets enticed me, I had to have her. It just took a few moments to disrobe. Usually, you help me, Miss Fisher.”

“I wanted to see you strip. It took forever. Tie, jacket, vest, braces, shirt, shoes and socks, trousers…”

“Is that why you started to read that magazine?”

“I had to find something to do while you peeled off your layers,” she explained.

“The thrill is gone, Phryne?”

“Is it, Jack? Who made you stop when you got down to your union suit? Who came over and slowly unbuttoned it? Who licked each area of skin that was revealed?”

“You,” Jack said huskily.

“Who slowly caressed the flesh that was revealed as each button was undone? Who knelt in front of you and undid the last few buttons with her teeth?”

“Mmm, yes.”

“Who admired your thick auburn curls by laving them with her tongue? Who became so hungry for you that she pleaded with you to stuff your big, long, hard prick in her mouth?”

“Push…pushing it in…”

“Inch by glorious inch. Who let you feed it to her?”

“You did. You did.” Jack’s breathe was labored. “I kept my hand on it as you took it into your beautiful, warm and wet mouth.”

“You pumped into me.”

“I couldn’t stop. I couldn’t stop.”

“And, I drank every drop.”

“Yes…I…”

“Was thrilled?”

“May I have my underwear back, Miss Fisher?”

“I’m wearing them as a memento of our encounter.”

“Are they all buttoned up?”

“Some are. Some are not. Would like to investigate in the dark?”

“I could feel my way.”

“Nightcap, Inspector?”

“On my way, Annie.”


End file.
